1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a long stroke tilting hinge module for a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a long stroke tilting hinge module for a portable terminal, which is provided at the portable terminal so that a cover is slid backwards against a main body and then tilted forward.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a personal portable terminal can be classified into a flip type, a folder type and a sliding type.
The sliding type portable terminal includes a main body, and a cover which is disposed at the upper side of the main body so as to open and close an upper surface of the main body. A sliding module for sliding the cover is provided between the main body and the cover.
However, in the slide type portable terminal, while the main body is opened, the cover is disposed to be horizontal with respect to the main body. Therefore, when a user watches an image through a liquid crystal display part, it is necessary to slightly tilt the liquid crystal display part toward the user.
To solve the problem, there has been recently proposed a tilting hinge module for tilting the cover forward when the cover is slid backwards.
FIG. 1a is a view showing a structure of a portable terminal in which a conventional tilting hinge module is installed, and FIGS. 1b and 1c are views showing operations of the portable terminal in which the conventional tilting hinge module is installed.
As shown in FIG. 1a, the conventional tilting hinge module includes a first link member 3 and a second link member 4.
One end of the first link member 3 is rotatably hinged to a main body 1, and the other end thereof is rotatably hinged to the cover 2.
The second link member 4 is disposed at the front side of the first link member 3. The second link member 4 is shorter than the first link member 3.
Further, one end of the second link member 4 is rotatably hinged to a main body 1, and the other end thereof is rotatably hinged to the cover 2.
As shown in FIG. 1b, 1f the cover 2 is slid backwards, each one end of the first and second link members 3 and 4 is rotated backwards, and the cover 2 is lifted up toward the upper side of the main body 1 and thus spaced apart from the main body 1.
Herein, a rear portion of the cover 2 is lifted up more than a front portion thereof, and thus the cover is tilted toward the front side.
Then, if the first and second link members 3 and 4 are further rotated backwards, as shown in FIG. 1c, the cover 2 is slid backwards and then further tilted.
However, in the conventional tilting hinge module, the positions of the first and second link members 3 and 4 are respectively fixed, and thus it is limited to extend a sliding section L of the cover 2.
Further, when the cover 2 is slid, a jumping space H which is a distance in a vertical direction between one end of the cover 2 and the main body 10 when the cover 2 is slid, is widened too much, and the inside thereof is exposed to the outside. Thus, there is another problem that it external appearance is deteriorated.